Alone, again?
by Dance-Axel-Dance
Summary: Arthur's drowning his self at the bar again on the night of Valentine's Day. Damn Alfred. Damn Francis. Damn the countries. Damn everything. (USUK in that order. Definate Smut in second chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! The day before Valentine's day, I just got in the mood to write so I wrote and wrote and wrote and eventually created this:) Hope you like it! Read on, happy late Valentine's Day.**

Chapter 1

Arthur took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before taking another drink of his beer. It was Valentine's day and he was alone, again. Francis had of course propositioned him, but Arthur would never stoop that low. It seemed that ever country had something planned tonight but him. Even stupid Alfred. The dimwitted git had evidently hooked up with Francis after Arthur rejected him. Arthur saw them leaving the meeting together. Standing far too close for just "platonic" friends. Whispering details in each other's ears.

Arthur saw stupid Alfred's smile after Francis said something. They were probably shagging up Alfred's whole house by now. Or at least were on their way to by now. Arthur just wants to go home, curl up on his couch with a bowl of ice cream, watch Doctor Who, and cry. What time is it anyways? Arthur glanced at his phone, and after taking a couple of seconds to focus on the screen, sighed as the little digital clock struck 1:47AM. The bar would be closing soon and Arthur wasn't nearly as drunk as he was hoping to get.

He felt tears burn at his eyes as he thought about what the other countries were probably doing right now. He threw the thought away before he made a fool of his self in the middle of the bar. Arthur finished his glass and quickly ordered another, requesting a stronger alcohol. The bar tender gave him a worried look but exchanged his glass anyways.

The ten minutes left before closing time, leaves Arthur more depressed and drunk than when he came in. Drunk enough to not walk straight, but not enough to inhibit his judgment, Arthur carefully makes his way off of the bar stool at the insistence of the Bar tender and grabs his coat, shivering at the freezing temperatures. He hails a taxi and thanks all that is holy that the meeting took place in Arthur this month. Once arriving home Arthur wobbles up his stairs and fumbles with his keys to unlock his door, surprised and suspicious at finding it already unlocked. He slowly makes his way inside, cursing his feet for the inability to walk straight, and shut's the door very quietly before glancing into the living room. What meets his eyes is so unexpected; Arthur actually feels his self fall back, slumping onto the wall, dropping his jaw upon impact.

His coffee table is filled with assorted candies and sweets, all delicious looking. The whole box set for season 1 to season 7 of Doctor Who lay off to the side of the table with a small TARDIS blue bow on top. And the best part of all was the hansom American currently sleeping on his couch all dressed up in nice, but casual clothing (no holes or stains anywhere), his shoes and glasses still on and mouth hanging wide open for drool to escape. Arthur must have made some kind of noise entering the house because Alfred was suddenly shifting back to consciousness. His bright blue eyes peeked open before widening fully and glancing over to Arthur. Alfred's whole face brightened immediately and he sat up quickly, straightening out his shirt and jumping up. Alfred smiled as wide as he could at Arthur and said, "Welcome home, England! Happy Valentine's day."

Arthur blushed heavily and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "W- What? Wasn't… Weren't you with France tonight?" was the lame reply that escaped him.

Alfred laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Nooo! France was helping me set all this up! The sweets were his idea after all. Oh! Hey! I set up tea for you! But I wasn't sure wen you'd get home, so we can start it now! Come on!" Alfred raced past Arthur, grabbing his hand in the process and drug him to the kitchen. Arthur lost his footing though in his now tipsy state and tripped into Alfred's back. Alfred impacted with the counter upon impact and spun around, gently easing Arthur back onto his feet. Alfred peered into Arthur's eyes, making Arthur's face become redder. "Arthur… Are you drunk?"

Arthur felt that burning prickling feeling yo get before you cry again but shook it away. "No! I only had a few."

Alfred sighed and hugged Arthur to his chest. "You didn't have to go drinking, England. Why did you anyways? I know for a fact you were alone."

Arthur shrugged out of Alfred's arms and sighed heavily; moving Alfred out of the way, he began to make tea. "I just… I thought I was going to be alone again this year."

Arthur felt two of Alfred's strong arms wrap around his middle, leaning onto the smaller nation. "Well now you're not alone. If you want me that is."

Arthur blushed again and turned around in Alfred's arms. He gazed up at the American's eyes and smiled a bit shyly. "Of course I want you. I just never thought you'd like me back." He felt his self frown again. "I really thought you were going to be getting off with France tonight…" Arthur dropped his gaze.

Alfred brushed back Arthur's bangs and tilted is chin up. "Never," he said. "I just asked France to help me plan how to ask you. So, England, Arthur Kirkland, will you be my Valentine?"

Arthur nodded quickly and then they were kissing. Arthur had his arms wound tightly around Alfred's neck and Alfred had his hands pressed against the smaller nations back. Arthur moaned quietly when Alfred swiped his tongue against Arthur's lips. He opened his mouth obediently, allowing the American access. Alfred suddenly slid his hands down to Arthur's butt cheeks, squeezing firmly before picking him up and placing him on the counter. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's back and moaned a little louder as more of their bodies came into contact. Alfred messaged the warm globes in his hands and pressed Arthur to the back of the counter against the wall, sliding his tongue deeper. He grunted when Arthur moved his hands from Alfred's neck to tangle in his golden hair.

The two sprang apart suddenly, jumping at the loud whistle being emitted by the tea pot. They breathed heavily, resting their foreheads together. Alfred untangled Arthur's limbs and took a few steps back and marveled at the picture before him. Arthur was more than a little disheveled. His lips were raw from kisses, glistening from excess saliva, hair tangled and downright flushed from the tips of his toes to his ears. Arthur was breathing deeply with his eyes closed, lumped against the wall, with a slight tenting of his trousers. He carefully made his way off of the counter and pulled down two tea cups preparing the blasted tea that had startled them. Alfred pulled his cup gently from Arthur's grasp and tugged the brit into the living room.

The two were soon curled on the couch, drinking tea and filling on sweets, as Doctor Who played.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! second chapter. There is definate SMUT in here. Oh god, is there SMUT. Hope you all like it, This is the first time I'm writing full on USUK smut, so fair warning, but I don't think it's too bad. So Carry on:)**

Chapter 2

Half a season later, Arthur was snoring peacefully on Alfred's shoulder. The American laughed softly to his self and picked Arthur up, wrapping the smaller's arms around his neck and holding his back and bottom, carrying him to his room. After laying Arthur down on his bed, Alfred ran downstairs and turned off all the lights and the TV, deciding to clean up tomorrow. When he returned to the bedroom, Arthur had stripped his clothes off except his boxer's and crawled under his covers, hugging a pillow to his chest. Alfred followed example and crawled in next to Arthur. Arthur threw the pillow behind him and scooted closer to Alfred, the taller pulling him the rest of the distance to his chest.

This is how Arthur awoke in the morning. He was very warm and had slept the best he had for as long as he can remember. He couldn't even tell which leg was his and which was Alfred's. Arthur sighed happily and couldn't help the goofy grin that seeped onto his face after remembering last night. And he thought this year was going to suck.

Alfred suddenly rolled over, pulling Arthur on top of him. Arthur blushed as he felt Alfred's 'morning wood' press against his stomach. Arthur felt his own began to harden just a little bit at the thought. Alfred blearily opened his eyes and smiled at Arthur. "Morning."

"Good morning."

Alfred's face reddened as he became more aware of his body. Arthur smirked and pressed his hips hard against Alfred's thigh, letting him know they're in the same predicament.

Alfred's smile grew with mischievous intent and flipped the smaller nation onto his back, looming over him. Arthur gulped, but kept up is cocky façade to hide his nerves.

_"Hello~,_" Alfred said, pure sex dripping from his voice and rested on his elbows, both on each side of Arthur's head, bringing their faces mere inches apart.

Arthur felt a shiver run through him and couldn't help but hear his breath hitch. He knew that Alfred heard it too just by the look of lust that deepened in his eyes. Arthur gasped when Alfred suddenly closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Their bodies collided, Alfred pushing Arthur's legs apart to fit snugly between them. He licked up on the roof of Arthur's mouth and pushed their groins together harshly simultaneously, winning a definite moan from Arthur.

Arthur gripped tightly onto one of Alfred's arms and tangled his other hand into his American's hair. Spreading his legs wider, Arthur brought his legs up to wrap around Alfred and tried to thrust up but Alfred suddenly held his hip in place, thrusting them down forcefully. Alfred slid his hand to the front of Arthur's boxer's and gripped him through the material, rubbing his thumb gently along the wet spot already forming at the tip. Arthur yelped at the sudden sensation.

Alfred smirked and leaned back to take off Arthur's boxers, removing his as well. Laying the brit back down, Alfred licked at Arthur's throat as he pressed their groin's together. Arthur threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"England…," Alfred mumbled against Arthur's neck. Arthur shivered as the vibrations coursed through him. "England, Arthur, please. Let me fuck you."

Arthur gasped and nodded quickly, lowering his head to meet Alfred's. The two shared a long and heated kiss as Alfred slowly worked a finger into Arthur's mouth. He pushed his self up as he watched Arthur suck on his finger. Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and put two more fingers into his mouth, meeting Alfred's gaze. Alfred nearly came right there. Arthur moaned lightly when Alfred unconsciously started rutting his hips against Arthur. Taking the fingers out, Arthur placed the dripping hand at his bum and rolled over. He shivered as his saliva dripped on the crack, sliding down. Alfred gulped and placed a pillow underneath Arthur's hips quickly and slid his finger's teasingly up and down against the brit's hole. He hooked one finger in before pulling it back out quickly. Arthur swore and thrusted his hips back. When Alfred did it again, Arthur looked over his shoulder glaring.

"Will you just put it in already, Wanker!? Either fuck me or get out!"

Alfred laughed at the embarrassed flush in Arthur's cheeks, displaying his nervousness and finally inserted a finger. Arthur whined and buried his face back into the mattress. He pumped the finger a few times before inserting another, freezing when he heard Arthur whimper, his muscles twitching inside of him.

Arthur quietly whispered "Go," and bit into the sheets and mattress below him. Alfred did as he was told and curled his fingers to stretch a little more. "You're so tight, baby," he whispered among kisses placed at the top of Arthur's back. Arthur whimpered in response and angled his hips a little more so Alfred could sink his fingers in little deeper. Rubbing against is walls, Alfred couldn't help but smile when Arthur's head shot up and he moaned louder than he had before, eyes wide open.

"A-Alfred! Again! Oh uhh god, again."

"Here, baby?" Alfred rubbed the spot again, dragging his finger nails against it.

"Uhhhh- Mhmmm. Mmooore."

Alfred rubbed his fingers mercilessly against the spot, grinning at Arthur's almost continuous moans practically dripping from his mouth. Getting a sudden idea, Alfred grinned almost maniacally, and flipped the brit over, his fingers still pressed against that spot. Arthur hardly noticed, arms flung uselessly about, mouth wide open, eyes shut lazily. He slowly glanced at Alfred, flushed bright red and breathing heavy. His dick was fully erect and dripping, his hips were sporadically thrusting back and forth, searching for both friction and Alfred's fingers. "A- Al mmmm Amer-Ah! Uhh wh-what … areuhmmm you d- d- doing-AH!"

Alfred laughed and kissed Arthur lightly on the lips, smiling when Arthur tried to lift his head to follow but couldn't. Without warning, Alfred pressed is fingers hard against the spot and pressed his tongue against the bulging slit on Arthur's dick. Arthur almost screamed and thrusted his hips up harshly, ramming his cock into Alfred's mouth. Alfred drew back to keep from gagging but quickly worked the cock deeper and deeper into his mouth giving a long and throaty moan around it and then sucking. Arthur was completely lost to the euphoria and didn't notice when Alfred added the third and final finger. Sucking mercilessly, in time with his fingers, Alfred groaned at the pleading now falling from Arthur's lips.

"AlfrAH! Uh mmm gahd. Am- mericaaaaahhhh. PlUH! Pl-leasAH. Uhhnnn please. Mmm pleaseletmecAH! Cum! Please! Guh, hnnn. Al! C-Cum! N-nnnnnnow ah!"

Alfred pulled back and smiled greedily at Arthur. "Okay, baby. I'll let you cum. But then I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days."

Arthur nodded quickly, drool sliding down the side of his mouth just from the thought. Alfred removed his fingers, grinning when Arthur whined at the loss. Alfred kissed Arthur long and hard, licking every possible crevice in his mouth. He slid down and sucked Arthur's dick back into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and swallowed, pulling it in to its base. Arthur trembled and moaned. Alfred gently took Arthur's hands and placed them in his head, Arthur getting the hint and gripped tightly, slamming his hips forward hard. Alfred grunted but sucked harder until it was token from his mouth to just the tip and slammed forward again. Arthur thrusted into Alfred's mouth only two more times until he was cumming. Alfred swallowed every drop, grinning in satisfaction when Arthur slumped back in the bed.

Alfred hissed when he touched his self. He spread as much of the precum as he could and pressed against Arthur's entrance. "Sorry baby, this is going to hurt. But I didn't bring any lube so…"

Arthur nodded sleepily and opened his legs a little wider, tilting hi hips up for easier access. They both hissed as Alfred slid in. Staying still, Alfred slumped forward and pressed his forehead against Arthur's, breathing heavy. He smiled gently at the sight of Arthur's cock slowly rising and kissed Arthur again. Their tongues tangled together, sharing gasps and breaths until Arthur gently whispered for Alfred to move. Alfred rocked out slightly before slamming back in, both groaned loudly. He did it again, but at a different angle searching or that special spot again. On the third thrust, he hit it dead on and Arthur arched up at an impossible angle and gripped Alfred's back, drawing harsh lines down his shoulder blades. Alfred hit the spot again and again, Arthur's jaw dropped uselessly, trembling and moaning.

Alfred gently picked Arthur up, sitting him in his lap and leaned back, lifting the brit up and down to let his dick seep in as deep as it could go. Arthur clung to Alfred's neck, sweat now dripping off of him. His head fell onto Alfred's shoulder heavily as he tried to help Alfred move him up and down. He felt Alfred's dick pulsate inside of him and couldn't help biting Alfred's neck to keep from screaming as cum shot up between their chests. Alfred groaned and pressed Arthur back into the mattress, kissing him harder than he ever had. He pumped his hips in as deep and fast as he could, one, two, three, four times before he too was cumming. Arthur moaned as his sensitive whole was filled with Alfred's hot, burning, cum.

Alfred collapsed on top of Arthur and licked up his neck, sucking a bruise into the junction that connects neck to shoulder while Arthur lay boneless beneath him. Slowly pulling out, Arthur winced when the cum stared to slide out from between his cheeks and onto the mattress. Alfred saw and slowly got up, returning seconds later with a wet rag. He wiped both of them down before climbing back into bed and pulling Arthur to his chest. "So how was that, England?"

Arthur smiled and pushed his face further into Alfred's chest, smelling him all around him. "Alfred, call me Arthur after sex, it just sounds weird when you say my country name after all that."

Alfred laughed and kissed the top of Arthur's head. "Okay, Arthur. I'll be sure to remember that next time I'm fucking you."

Arthur turned red again and hit Alfred's arm hard. "Don't say it like that, twat! You make it sound as if I was easy!"

"But baby, you didn't seem to mind it when I had my dick in you."

"Damnit Alfred!" Arthur crossed his arms and tried to roll away, but Alfred only laughed and pulled Arthur's back to his chest, kissing along the back of his neck. "Arthur, baby. I was only kidding. Would you prefer it if I said that we made love?"

Arthur flushed a deep red and turned to put his neck in Alfred's neck, hiding his face. He nodded jerkily, making Alfred laugh again.

"Alright. Then, Arthur, if you wouldn't mind, I'd very much like to make love to you again. Soon. And afterwards, I promise to call you Arthur."

Arthur leaned up and kissed Alfred gently on his lips. He gasped when Alfred suddenly rolled on top of him again, kissing him deeply. "Arthur Kirkland, I love you." Alfred smiled a bit nervously and pecked Arthur on the cheek, resting their foreheads together.

Arthur grinned wildly and kissed Alfred's nose. "I love you too, Alfred, F. Jones."

Best Valentine's Day ever.

**So that's the cute little ficlet I wrote. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to go read some more as we speak actually, so Have a USUK filled day! :D**


End file.
